1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an adapter that is utilized between a riser and a subsea tree, and in particular to an adapter for use with a string of casing used as a riser through which coiled tubing, wireline, and jointed pipe can be lowered into the subsea well for intervention and workover operations.
2. Description of Related Art
Intervention and workover operations performed on subsea wells can be costly and time-consuming. For example, in one conventional subsea well, a down hole intervention system is provided for performing such operations. The down hole intervention system is provided separately from a drilling system used in the well. While such systems can be effective for performing necessary intervention and workover operations, the use of a separate system for such intervention and workover operations requires advance scheduling of the intervention system, and requires a changeover operation, and/or requires a separate rig.
According, there exists a continued need for improved systems and methods for performing workover operations.